baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Milton
Eric Robert Milton (born August 4, 1975 in State College, Pennsylvania) is an American left-handed starting pitcher in Major League Baseball for the New York Yankees organization. Milton attended the University of Maryland, College Park. Major league career Milton was selected by the New York Yankees in the 1st round (20th pick) of the amateur draft, and was among four players traded to the Minnesota Twins two years later in exchange for Chuck Knoblauch. On September 11, , he pitched a 7-0 no-hitter against the Anaheim Angels, the fifth no-hitter in Twins history and the last to date. Sports American League (Baseball) Baseball AL West Division Major League Baseball - SI Vault He is the only person to pitch a no-hitter in Major League Baseball and also for the Falmouth Commodores of the Cape Cod Baseball League. With Minnesota, Milton had a record of 57-51, with 715 strikeouts and a 4.76 earned run average, and was selected to the AL All-Star team. He went 1-0 with a 1.65 ERA with the Twins in the and playoffs, and was traded to the Philadelphia Phillies for pitcher Carlos Silva and infielder Nick Punto following the 2003 season. Milton led the Phillies in wins, starts and strikeouts in , going 14-6 with a 4.75 ERA and 171 strikeouts in 34 starts. At the end of the 2004 season, he signed as a free agent with Cincinnati. The big contract and lack of performance has been regarded by many fans as one of the biggest blunders in Reds history. Milton hit the disabled list with an elbow injury on May 9, , which ended his career with the Reds. Milton filed for free agency on October 9, 2007, and remained a free agent until signing a minor league deal with the New York Yankees on July 11, .Yankees sign Eric Milton to minor-league deal - New York Yankees baseball - NJ.com In a nine-season career, Milton has compiled an 86-79 record with 1,067 strikeouts and a 5.01 ERA in 1,489.0 innings pitched. Career Stats Yr Ag Tm Lg G GS W L S ERA CG SHO IP H R ER HR BB K AVG IBB H BS ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1998 23 MIN AL 32 32 8 14 0 5.64 1 0 172.1 195 113 108 25 70 107 .282 0 0 0 1999 24 MIN AL 34 34 7 11 0 4.49 5 2 206.1 190 111 103 28 63 163 .243 2 0 0 2000 25 MIN AL 33 33 13 10 0 4.86 0 0 200.0 205 123 108 35 44 160 .260 0 0 0 2001 26 MIN AL 35 34 15 7 0 4.32 2 1 220.2 222 109 106 35 61 157 .257 0 0 0 2002 27 MIN AL 29 29 13 9 0 4.84 2 1 171.0 173 96 92 24 30 121 .258 0 0 0 2003 28 MIN AL 3 3 1 0 0 2.65 0 0 17.0 15 5 5 2 1 7 .234 0 0 0 2004 29 PHI NL 34 34 14 6 0 4.75 0 0 201.0 196 110 106 43 75 161 .255 6 0 0 2005 30 CIN NL 34 34 8 15 0 6.47 0 0 186.1 237 141 134 40 52 123 .302 2 0 0 2006 31 CIN NL 26 26 8 8 0 5.20 0 0 114.1 113 68 66 20 30 68 .269 3 0 0 2007 32 CIN NL 6 6 0 4 0 5.17 0 0 31.1 39 21 18 4 9 18 .298 0 0 0 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TOTALS 266 265 87 84 0 5.01 9 4 1558.2 1635 923 868 265 447 1107 .266 14 0 0 10 Seasons Stats as of June 22, 2007 See also * List of Major League Baseball no-hitters External links References Category:American League All-Stars Category:2001 American League All-Stars Category:Cincinnati Reds players Category:Minnesota Twins players Category:Philadelphia Phillies players Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Major League Baseball pitchers who have pitched a no-hitter Category:Major League Baseball players from Pennsylvania Category:Maryland Terrapins baseball players Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:People from State College, Pennsylvania Category:Starting Pitchers Category:Players